custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of the Undead Part 1
'''The Rise of the Undead' is a story serial taking place in the Second Generation continuum, written by SuperSilverXtreme14. Synopsis Two friends, a former Bone Hunter and a Dark Hunter of no elemental tribe, are going on a treasure hunt to the ancient land of Okoto, on a perilous search to search for a mask that is said to contain a hidden power.. Along the way, however, both friends cross paths with many enemies that dwell in this land, some who have their own intentions for the item both friends search for. But what could it possibly be? And what threat could it possibly possess to their hunt? Read this story to find out. Story Chapter One The flames from the fire licked the desert air around the camp where the two friends had pitched camp for the night. Gavin stared at the flames through his hardened eyes. Across from him, his companion, Kreta, sat cross legged, sharpening his twin bladed sword. Gavin didn't look at him, he didn't even spare a glance, he just kept looking at the flames. His body was cold, even though the heat from the fire surged through his limbs. Life in the Rock Tribe had taken its toll on him, a toll that could never be mended. Gavin swallowed and turned away from the flames, staring out across the barren land beyond. They had traveled far. From Bara Magna, all the way to the island of Okoto. The magic they had used to teleport themselves to the shores of Okoto had been a tiring, and terrifying journey, one that Gavin hoped he'd forget. He shivered and curled up in a ball, his head resting on a flat rock. They'd have to return soon. Gavin had family back home. Family that would miss him. That situation wasn't the same for Kreta however. He had no one. Gavin slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off, to sleep. A moment after he had fallen asleep, a strong wind blew out the fire, and Kreta, for the first time since they had set up camp, looked up from his work and stood up, looking down at the left over embers. His eyes studied the completely darkened landscape, and almost instinctively, he knew what was there. He shifted his swords comfortably on his shoulders and turned to a shadowy form. "There you are." He remarked with a sneer of a smile. Far, far away, in a temple long since forgotten, veiled in shadows and swarmed with traps and obstacles, sat a strange figure, his hands skillfully applying the last finishing touches to his creation. The creation had long bared fangs and claw like feet. It purred as its creator stroked it. "My Shadow Traps. You know what I seek. I seek the Mask. But we can never find it. They won't let us." the figure whispered sharply to his Shadow Trap. The Shadow Trap growled and snapped its teeth. A shadow passed over the figure. "Uma." The figure said without turning around. The shadow behind him shifted into a figure. "Rak." "Did you find the Mask?" The figure behind him shook his head. "No such luck. I assume you've not been helping with the search like you should." "No, I have not, but I'm trying." The figure behind him grabbed a hold of him and forced him to stand and look at him. Even in the dimly lit light, the two figures could be seen and described in full detail. Each was tall and strong in stature, each had an appearance to a nimble warrior. Each had antlers sticking out of their head, and each was black and green and spread shadows wherever they chose to. The only difference was in their personalities. One wore Shadow Trap jaws as shoulder pads and bore a wary and cunning expression on his face, while the other wore no shoulder pads and was merciful and patient in nature. Uma, the cunning one, glared down at his brother, his red eyes glowing with fury. "You should be helping! But no, you've been working on your little projects and caring for them!" he spat, and Rak, the creator, flinched and turned away. "I've been working all day on finding that Mask, while you've been doing nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Rak quietly answered saying, "I have been helping. By creating these Shadow Traps, I have been providing an answer, a way for us to absorb the light of all. And by doing so, we've weakened our enemies, so the hunt would go easier." Uma shook his head sharply. "You treat those "things" like their your pets. It sickens me." "They are a part of me brother, I can't stand to see them destroyed by those Toa," Rak hisses between clenched teeth. "It makes me feel like a part of me is being crushed underneath them." Uma grunts like a bull and charges into Rak, knocking him down. Rak, shocked and angered, rams into Uma, and the two face off for a few minutes before Uma pushes his brother away from him. "I'm tired of this! I'm going to continue the hunt, with or without you." Then he turns and is gone, disappeared with the shadows. Shadow Traps, that had once been hiding, gather around Rak. Rak looks from one to the other. He sits down in a chair next to his work table. He fingers a piece of metal thoughtfully, leaning his face into the palm of his other hand. "When the hunt begins, we will search, brother. But when it ends, that's when.. they will search." Chapter Two Gavin awoke the next day to realize something that stroke him as familiar though, in this foreign land, as disturbing and worrying. Kreta was gone. "KRETA!!" Gavin searched the campground, but found what he expected to find, nothing. "KRE-" "Alright, I'm coming, there's no need to shout." Gavin turned to his left just in time to see Kreta striding proudly towards him a satisfied smirk on his face, his arms grasping two things, under one arm was a breathing, unconscious figure, in the other he held his weapon, a double bladed sword. "Where were you?!" Kreta gave Gavin a duh-look, and gestured to the figure. "I went hunting." He threw the figure roughly into the dirt at Gavin's feet. "Hungry?" Gavin drew away from the figure in repulsion, his eyes fixed on the figure's face. The figure's mask was brown with yellow lines, its body and appearance outlandish in his eyes, but Gavin knew who or what it was and it made him sneer in disgust. Kreta looked from his companion to the figure and back again. "Do you know him?" Gavin shook his head sharply and briefly turned to get his sword, which was a Skrall sword. Just as his back was turned, the figure awoke, its blue eyes looking dumbly up at the sky. Then, once the memories returned, he hastily jumped to his feet and his eyes connected with Kreta's, his eyes narrowed and his face turned into a frown. "YOU!" He pointed accusedly at Kreta, who smiled as he turned his gaze to his weapon, twirling it around in his hands. Gavin, meanwhile, froze and didn't look or even glance behind him, his arms and legs moving in slow motion now, reaching for his sword. "You were the one who attacked me!" The figure spat and his hands curled into fists. Kreta ran his fingers over the sharp end of his sword, his smile growing. "And where in Okoto, is my weapon?" Kreta's smile grew wider and his red eyes glowed. He chuckled. The figure shakes his fists at Kreta and starts toward him, but stops as Kreta turns his gaze on him. "Are you even listening to me?" The figure sounded hurt and folded his arms, turning his head away from Kreta and to the sky above. Gavin, meanwhile, was only a few feet away from his weapon now his fingers reaching out to the hilt. Kreta's smile disappeared, replaced with a sinister smirk. He chuckled again. "I took your weapon from you after you were knocked out, remember.." "There you are." The smaller figure's weapon clashed with the taller figure's weapon. The smaller figure gasped and released his weapons grip against the other weapon and dodged to the side. The taller figure followed him, and the two crossed their swords again. "Who are you?" The smaller one gasped again, sweat rolling down his brow, his legs starting to give way. The taller figure didn't reply, but laughed hoarsely and knocked the smaller figure's weapon out of his hands and kicked him to the ground. The smaller figure gasped as he hit the ground, his breathing accerlating, his foe looking down at him, red eyes glowering down on him. He knew this was the end. His opponent was too strong. The figure leaned down and breathed on him. "They call me a Dark Hunter." And then, he kicked him on the head forcefully, knocking the smaller figure out cold. "Remember.." Kreta sneered. The figure threw his hands in the air in frustration, and kicked the sand. "I remember perfectly clear for your information and I-" The movement was swift and almost invisible. Kreta's sword cut through the air, making it hiss, and the figure felt blood trickle down his throat. Kreta peered at his prisoner's face, his twisted smirk growing more hideous and evil by the second. "Now that we have that little mess out of our hands, let's talk about who you are, and why you were spying on us last night." The figure hands shook as he rose them in the air, his face outlined with pain and fear. "Fine, I'll tell you, but only if we agree to do this the sensible way." Kreta sharply drew his sword from where it bit into the figure's neck and rose to his full height. He laughed and patted the figure roughly on the back, causing him to almost fall from the strength from Kreta's arms. Then, as Gavin's hands latched firmly around his weapon, and he slowly stood the figure's head turned sharply to Gavin, whose eyes widened of his discovery, and bared his teeth, his body crouched into a striking position of a Sand Viper, his sword in front of him, his free hand touching air. The figure crossed its arms and looked Gavin up and down, a look of smug contempt on his face, a seeming comfort for him that he was in the company of an opponent of a size befitting his own. "So, who are you then?" Gavin Uvin snarled like an animal and felt a chill run up his back as the figure studied him, his blue eyes searching him out, staring into his soul, uncovering secrets of his past, secrets that had been buried long ago. When he spoke, it was a menacing growl, causing the figure to flinch and back up. "You need not know my own name, but I can tell who you are, Protector of Stone." The Protector of Stone glared at Gavin giving him a hasty once-over. "If you know who I am, I'd like to know who I am speaking too." Gavin was about to answer and rebuke his request, when Kreta butted in and stuck his nose into something which wasn't his business, and rightly, had not been called for. "Protector of Stone, Gavin Uvin. Gavin Uvin, Protector of Stone." Ignoring the furious gaze of Gavin Uvin, Kreta resumed with a confident air of someone who is an idiot to think he knows what he is doing continued to address the Protector of Stone. "Now then, now that introductions have been placed, its time we got down to business wouldn't you say?" Meanwhile in a place of ruins, Uma is attempting to cross over an ancient bridge which connects to four different land masses. Below him, is a fall that leads to eternal darkness. Above him is a sky that has never seen either sunlight or moonlight. In the darkness, Uma could tell he wasn't alone. There was the movement of many sinous limbs, and the chattering of teeth. Eight pairs of red eyes broke through the darkness, and, upon seeing him, the creature let out a harsh laugh. "Well, well, if it isn't the hunter of shadows, Umarak. What brings you to my demesne?" Uma licked his lips and his grip on his longbow and sword tightened. "I have come in search of the Mask," and after bowing and rising he added. "Forgive me for my trespassing, Lord of the Skull Spiders." The Lord of the Skull Spiders hissed and stomped the ground at mention of his name. "You won't find the Mask here hunter." But Uma was persistent. "You don't fool me. I know you know where it is. Same as I also know you had another mask in your keeping, wasn't it.. don't tell me.. the Mask that kept you in communication with your fellow Skull Spiders? Didn't you, say, lose it when the Toa knocked you off the ledge?" "SILENCE!!" The Spider Lord shrieked and it was so disturbing that Uma covered his ears and sank to his knees. When he looked up, the Spider Lord's eyes were staring furiously into his face, into his soul, into his mind. An ordinary person would have gone insane and be exposed to the poison of that gaze, but Uma stood firm, for he wasn't ordinary. The Spider Lord's voice was low and slow, but there was no missing the hint of menace in his tone. "Listen to me, hunter. I do not know where this Mask you search for is, neither do I have an inclination to help you search for it. Now listen carefully, I no longer care for you to stay in my home, so leave now, or die." Many high-pitched shrills of the Spider Lord's Skull Spiders filled the darkness, filling Uma's mind with their cries. Grinding his teeth and muttering an unheard curse, Uma shrouded himself in shadow and left the crossing, leaving an eerie stillness in his wake, as if he had never been there. Chapter Three Nilkuu, otherwise known as the Protector of Stone, folded his arms and sat crossed-legged on the sand, his gaze directed at his captors. He knew there was no point to escape, as well as he also knew that if he did escape, where would he go? Where would he hide? He was weaponless and would not make it to Stone Village in time before he was eaten or slain by some enemy or Rahi. Better to tell his captors what they want to hear, and get it over quickly at that. Taking a deep breath, clearing his throat, Nilkuu began his tale. "After the usual day of village raiders and Skull Spider attacks, my villagers and I went back to our chores with the crops and our various other duties. When the day was through, I was sent out of our village to explore some strange occurrence that was happening out here, on the outskirts of our village (which I can see now was you two) only armed with my weapon and my courage-set heart. I hadn't gone far of course, having seen only the occasional one or two Rahi, when I spotted, lo-and-behold, a campsite of sorts. As I crept nearer, I was assaulted by this creature," gestures to Kreta in which the former Dark Hunter smiles and waves to some unseen audience. "which fought with me for a good while, but later took my weapon from me, knocked me out cold, and here I am." Nilkuu glances around him. The Agori named Gavin Uvin, sat fingering his sword, running his hand over the tip of the weapon, a grim smile playing along the corner of his mouth, imagining maybe to take Nilkuu's head from his neck as a trophy. Nilkuu quickly shifted his gaze to the Dark Hunter, who was staring at Nilkuu intently, his head in his hand, his mind, presumably thinking, if he could think. What had Nilkuu done to end up in this murderous and illiterate company? How he longed to be home in his village, far from these people, and safe in his bed? How he longed for the safety, or what little they could offer, of his village? Suddenly, as if the Dark Hunter had read his mind, Kreta stood up, grabbed his weapon, placing it in a sheath at his back, and started packing up what little supplies they had. Gavin Uvin shifted his gaze from his weapon, also stood and looked at his partner quizzically. "What are doing?" Kreta grinned and gestured with his head to Nilkuu, who still sat where he was, watching the scene before with uninterested, and yet shocked and surprised, eyes. "We, are going on a little trip." Nilkuu instantly stood and approached Kreta, a look of unearthed fury in his face. He shook his fists and stomped his foot, a childish gesture, but it caught the Dark Hunter instantly to attention. "NO! You absolutely cannot GO to MY village!" Kreta smiled calmly and nodded, dropping everything he had been carrying previously onto Gavin Uvin who staggered and fell onto the ground. He then approached Nilkuu and leaned over him, his red eyes piercing Nilkuu's soul, breaking all courage he had summoned. "I know we can't GO to your village without a guide to TAKE us there. Lucky for us, we have you. So please, as a returned favor for my partner and I not killing you, lead the way. Oh, and as a reward for our trust, I'll give you back your weapon." He reached over to where Gavin Uvin had fallen and pulled out Nilkuu's weapon, which was an Elemental Sandstone Blaster, specifically crafted for use by Nilkuu's kinsmen. He graciously handed it to Nilkuu, who snatched it from the Dark Hunter's hands. Nilkuu grunted and turned to go, when Kreta grabbed him by the shoulder and turned Nilkuu to look at him. "If you try to attack or lead my partner and I into a trap, I will sincerely tear you apart and see to it to feed your remains to a Rahi." Taking the threat to heart, Nilkuu nodded, pushed Kreta's hand away, and started their departure, mumbling a curse under his breath as the small, odd party of three, headed off across the Region of Stone to the Stone Village. Rak leaned over his work, bent in focused concentration. It wasn't until Uma appeared by his side, that Rak paused in his work to look at him. "Oh, hello brother. How goes the search? Not pleasant I hope." Using one hand, Uma wipes the table clean of all parts and pieces that Rak had been using, his hard work falling onto the ground before his own eyes. Rak rose from his seat and stared into his brother's eyes, seething fury rising in his face. "I believe.. that is a yes.." He managed between shaking lips, and twitching eye-lids. Uma crossed the room, away from his brother, turning his attention to something that seemed to fascinate him somewhat. "Another dead end.. another one, brother. I'm tired of doing this on my own, I need you to join me in the search." He then turned to Rak, who still shook with anger, but his features slowly calmed as the words sunk in. Rak looked away from Uma and instead at the scattered pieces before him. "If it's as hopeless as it sounds, why should I get involved, brother." Uma snarled. "Because you have no other choice. Don't forget, I am the oldest, and you listen to what I say!" Rak felt his blood freeze, and Uma gave a cruel smile. Slowly, Rak turned and approached his brother who stood before him, a look of triumph on his face. "Fine. I'll help you. But what do you wish for me to do?" Uma's fists clenched and unclenched. "You will-" Suddenly, a force moved throughout the temple, shaking it down to its core. Both brothers looked to each other, and then to something ahead of them that only they could see, and understand. Both brothers thought it before they said it. "Someone, or something, has breached Okoto." Said Uma with a snarl. Rak folded his arms and looked at his brother quizzically. "How come it took you ''this ''long to figure that out?" Uma turned to Rak in unmatched fury, but of course, he knew Rak was right, and there was no point in arguing with him about it. So, with a wave of the hand, Uma said as he disappeared into shadows, "You investigate it then." And then he was gone, leaving Rak to deal with the matter at hand, muttering something under his breath, and gathering his sword and crossbow into his hands, and also disappearing into shadows, leaving his work scattered across the floor, and the temple echoing with the throng of Shadow Traps that emerged and snapped their jaws in glee, their cries resounding off of the lonely temple walls. Chapter Four As the strange party, a Bone Hunter, a former Dark Hunter, and a Protector, marched across Okoto, the vast desert soon gave way to reveal huge mountains and separate chunks of rock. These chunks of rock is what Gavin Uvin and Kreta found themselves being led towards. The chunks were cracked and pushed on top of one another, as if they had been the play toy of some giant being. Nilkuu led them through the chunks, which had a combination of both darkness and light within, and they found themselves emerging into what seemed to them another world. Nilkuu raised his arms out to either side of him, palms up, and said in a prideful voice, "Welcome, to Stone Village!" Kreta gawked and Gavin Uvin simply hid his surprise. The village was composed of several stone-carved buildings, their tips reaching up to the sky. Several dug-through holes were cut into the structure, four or five smaller ones for windows, one larger one as the doorway. There were also smaller homes, along with taller ones. There was water holes, crop fields, and other necessities. In other words, the two friends had hardly seen anything like it on Bara Magna, which probably hinted at Okoto's intelligence. Gavin Uvin started to wonder why he didn't come up with it. The villagers that passed by were small, like Nilkuu and Gavin Uvin, and a few offered glances and whispered to one another as they spotted the two strangers. Rahi that were either used as pets or were used as labor-devices, also exchanged looks at the strangers, speaking to one another in their own language of gibberish. Nilkuu, knowing his people needed an explanation, headed toward the village council meeting center. Characters *Gavin Uvin *Kreta the Dark Hunter *Skull Grinder - Mentioned *Umarak *Skull Basher *Skull Slicer *Several Skull Warriors *Unspecified Rahi *Nilkuu *Lord of Skull Spiders Trivia * The timeline is set before the events that were set to occur in 2015. However, it is also set in B. M-N., Before Mata-Nui. * This story is set as the finale of the series even though it is the first story I have made in the series (which is confusing I know..). * Because my siblings each have their own Umarak, two Umarak the Hunters (one which is mine) and one Umarak the Destroyer, we all have agreed they are a family, Uma (older brother), Rak (younger brother), and Umarak the Destroyer (as the father). Sorry if this makes no sense.. :( Category:Stories Category:Series